Video decoders often cannot decode all of the pictures in a compressed stream quickly enough to perform fast forward. Parsing the stream to extract the I frames and feeding only the I frames to the decoder and repeating display of the I frame a specific number of times relies on the assumption that the frequency of I frames is constant.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with references to the drawings.